


Writing Love On Her Wrist

by C1ashi1dr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And Yaz is scared, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Tattoos, The Doctor gets a tattoo, that's the plot, the doctor is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Doctor takes Yaz to the best tattoo parlor in the universe, eager to get her first tattoo.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Writing Love On Her Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some dumb fluffy stuff. Written at 1 AM, loosely edited, sorry for any mistakes.

The Doctor stared at her wrists, face furrowed in confusion. She could feel her forehead pinch together (this face was so new but some movements never changed), could feel the way the skin folded and, if she focused hard enough, she could even feel bits of heat in specific sections. 

“This is something humans do often, then?" she asked, looking up at Yaz. They were closed together, knees almost touching as they sat at a table in an old tattoo parlor on a planet that the Doctor had known was renowned for its dedication to training the best tattoo artists in the galaxy. It had been a whim to bring Yaz here. Just another stop on the intergalactic tour, but Yaz had insisted that they check the place out. 

"Sometimes, yeah," Yaz replied, shifting slightly. Their knees brushed and the Doctor felt a tingle go up her spine. It wasn't uncomfortable, per say, but it was an old feeling that hadn't crossed her doorstep in a long time. "Some people really like it, some people hate it and don't do it."

"The constant variations in humans," the Doctor quipped. This body was comfortable with snappy comebacks, witty things that made Yaz laugh. It was something she could do. "Got a piercing here," she added, wanting to fill the void. She glanced around the shop. "Back when Alkoa ran the place. She were a Draconian, didn't care much for humans but, luckily for me, I'm not human." She beamed slightly. "She did my piercing." The Doctor made a grand gesture to the earring in question. "She's got really good handiwork, she made this." 

There was another silence that fell after that where the Doctor shifted. Silences weren't comfortable anymore. They'd never really been, but at least she could see Yaz or Ryan or Graham smiling at her and that was enough. That wasn't the case anymore, it couldn't be, not after everything. Not after Gallifrey, not after O-the Master. Not after Ryan and Graham left, telling her it was too dangerous, that they were ready to get back to their lives. 

But Yaz had stayed. She was expecting her to leave too, to have to find another crew, another Fam (the thought made her hearts ache) but Yaz had only hugged Graham and Ryan goodbye before turning back to her, all sad smiles and thinly veiled tears.

They hadn't looked back since, bouncing from planet to planet. The Doctor was always running, always outrunning the hurt that haunted her like a ghost. The promise of innumerable lives behind her, lives she couldn't remember, kept her running even faster than before. It had been a long time since she'd gotten sleep.

But Yaz had always been there, smiling brightly, giving her that look. The Doctor had kissed her one day, dead with exhaustion and a little out of her mind and it had been sweet and full of promise. They'd not broached the subject, but the Doctor wondered how Yaz saw it all. She opened her mouth to ask, there was no better place than a tattoo parlor, but she was interrupted.

"The Doctor?" the person calling her name sounded confused. Most people were, and she launched to her feet, almost banging her forehead against Yaz's. She chuckled and stood up slower, accepting the Doctor's helping hand. "Follow me, if you would please." 

"Thought this place were gonna be sleazy," Yaz murmured into her ear. "Not like a visit to the doctor's office."

"Don't have an office, Yaz," the Doctor retorted before following behind the person who had called her name. The two of them were led to a small room off the hallway, ushered inside before the door was closed behind them with a tight snap.

"You sure you want me here, Doctor?" Yaz asked as the Doctor slipped onto the flat surface, something that looked like one of the massage tables at the spas that Donna always raved about. She swung her legs for a moment, contemplating how short her legs were, before she looked up at Yaz again, flushing. She'd forgotten to answer again.

"Oh yes, definitely want you here," the Doctor said. "Never gotten a tattoo before, not even when I was super young looking and impulsive. Really thought the body with the long chin would get one, but he was too scared to go through with it." She cocked her head to the side, feeling her hearts start to race. "Have to admit, I'm a bit nervous but can't hurt worse than a Dalek blast!"

"You've been shot by a Dalek?" Yaz asked, but before the Doctor could elaborate, the door was shoved open.

"Alkoa!" the Doctor exclaimed instead, getting to her feet to embrace the Draconian. They'd been through a lot before the Doctor had gotten her piercing. There'd been a slight problem with the course of the Second Human-Draconian War and she'd straightened everything out with Alkoa's help. "Good to see you again!"

"Doctor." Alkoa was a lot more reserved than she was, but returned the embrace with a single pat on her back before pulling away to get ready. "You've come for a tattoo?"

"Yup," the Doctor replied, hopping up on the bench-table thing again. 

"And you brought a human?"

"Yup. Yaz, this is Alkoa. Alkoa, this is my mate, Yaz. She's been traveling with me for quite a while now. One of my best mates." She beamed then, trying to disguise the thought that anything was ever wrong.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alkoa said, before turning back to the Doctor. She set about laying out supplies, making conversation as she went. "I'm assuming the design that you sent me is still what you want?"

"You'd be correct!" The Doctor shuffled eagerly, already rolling up the sleeves of her jumper. She'd opted for the long sleeved one, remembering that the place had been frigid on her last visit, even in her long coat from the charity shop. 

Yaz settled into the only other chair in the room, scooting it close to the Doctor so she could hold her hand and the Doctor felt her face flush at the contact of her hand. Alkoa started quickly, tracing in detail on the inside of the Doctor's wrist while she rambled about the history of tattoos, something she'd read up on the night before to impress Yaz.

"Could you please be quiet for a moment, Doctor?" Alkoa asked and Yaz pressed her hand to her lips to suppress a chuckle. The Doctor deflated, then winced as the Alkoa properly started. Her grip around Yaz's hand tightened as the pains tarted to blossom despite the local anesthetic. Then Yaz's lips brushed her knuckles, a sign of reassurance and the heat that rushed through the Doctor (uncharacteristic most certainly) was enough to distract her from the pain.

"Alright, done," Alkoa said. Time had passed extremely quickly, apparently, because the Doctor glanced down at her wrist and saw the little yellow flower there, just as she asked for. The skin around it was red and irritated and Alkoa started to rattle off the different things she'd need to do to take care of it, but the Doctor only smiled down at the inked skin.

"A flower, Doctor?" Yaz asked as they strolled back to the TARDIS. 

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "The ones that Prem gave us at your Nani's wedding. Wanted something to remember it by. Y'know, love abiding and such." She waved a hand in the air, wincing as the skin gave a protest of sharp pain. Yaz looked like she was about to cry, but she only nodded, falling into step next to the Doctor, linking their hands once more.

"It really does, doesn't it?" she murmured, and the Doctor wondered if she'd misheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please come yell at me on Tumblr ( [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/) ) or leave a kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
